The Rebel Princess Amu
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: She was a rebel.She didn't want to be a princess. She never dressed the way a princess should. She always talked to thin air. And she was the only princess alive that hated the prince. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now's her chance to escape.
1. Escape

Escape

A/N: Hello I'm so excited this is my first Shugo Chara! Story! I absolutely love Shugo Chara! You should too if your reading this story and if you don't and your reading it anyways you should watch the anime! So if there is any body who hates reading the author notes im going to put something very important in here so if you don't read it and give me a bad review you gunna have a whole lot of hell coming from a whole bunch of stupid that you made yourself! Well this is Tadamu I hate Amuto it sucks when clearly Tadase and Amu should be together now I don't want any Tadamu hater or Amuto lover to get mad at me because that is my opinion and that's what I think and f you disagree with me and send me a review or pm saying im stupid and you hate my story and you think Amuto is better than ok I will read it and reply back that I disagree but you may say what you want because I believe what I believe and you believe yours. So I'm really sorry if I offended any of you. I will write absolutely no Amuto stories sorry guys.

Well on with the story.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

I sit curled up in a ball on my bed. I look out my window. I see a few houses of the residence aloud to live here and beyond that my freedom. That town beyond is the place we rule over. I pull my knees closer to me chest and lay my head on them. My escape will be soon and –

"Miss Hinamori-san" There was a light rap on my door interrupting my thoughts.

"Miss Hinamori-san come out for dinner please." My made Mina called.

"Yes Mina and call me Amu." I said. I got off my grand bed and stood before my mirror. I was wearing a pink frilly dress with my hair up in a bun and a tiara sat perfectly. I slid out of the dress to wear a short black dress. (The dress Miki created for the Utau concert can't remember what episode.) I took my hair out and took out the tiara. I put in my favorite X hair clips. That was more like it.

"Ok Amu-Chan." Mina said.

I opened the door Mina stood a few inches taller than me with long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Just Amu. You've known me since I was born just call me Amu." I said and walked down the stairs.

"Wait Amu shouldn't you be wearing the dress you had on this morning and the style I put your hair in this morning?" She asked.

I turned around and winked.

"Nope." I said and raced down the stairs. Getting what I meant she chased after me. We ran down a long hallway and burst through the dining room doors.

"I won!" Mina yelled.

"You wish you did I was a whole three seconds ahead of you!" I shouted back.

"Yeah but you got a four second head start so that makes me one second a head of you!" She countered.

"Yeah but you know I deserved the head start because I'm not as good as you!" I yelled.

"True. Ok you win!" She yelled. We looked over at the table to see everyone staring at us. Just as planned. It was our usual. I dressed in my favorite type of clothes that my mother hated of course I always did. This time she was actually dressed like me she was wearing a black shirt that had red and white crosses all over it and a short jean skirt and long red and whit stripped socks toped of with flat black boot perfect for running in. We planned it perfectly. We would dress the way my mother hated race down the hallways and disturb dinner by bursting in and yelling at each other and arguing who won. Normally she did but I won today.

"Hello everyone." I said walking over to my seat and sitting down. Mina sat next to me.

"Hello Amu." My mother said in her most formal voice.

"We have guests I would like you to meet." She said.

I slumped down in my seat knowing it was just another person my mom picked to be my future husband.

A boy with dark Azure hair stood up and even before He introduced himself I knew who he was. I slipped out of my seat and under the table while no one was looking. I crawled to the door and opened it soundlessly. Before I slipped out I heard him say:

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I knew it. I crawled through the great hall where three chairs sat. One for each of my parents and one soon for me. My coronation was soon. In a few months actually when I turned twelve. I was going to be the true Princess Amu. But I'll have to leave that to my sister when she got older. Poor Ami. I'm sorry I had to leave this all to you. I got up and walked out the front door. I walked up to my favorite Sakura tree climbed up and sat in it. I won't escape tonight first I have to make Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life a living hell. Then I'll escape and be known as Hoshina Amu. (In this story Utau doesn't love Ikuto and she goes by her real last name Tsukiyomi. So Amu fake name would be Hoshina.)

"Amu." Some one called.

"Amu-chi." Some one else said.

"Miki, Ran, Su. Over hear." I said. My Shugo Chara's flew over and sat on the branch with me. Another reason why I had to escape. I was considered a freak always talking to air. So now I'm the only princess that I know of that doesn't want to be one. The only princess who dresses like this. The only princess that hated Tsukiyomi Ikuto and the only princess who had Shugo Chara's because I'm the only one who talks to thin air.

"Amu what's wrong?" Su asked.

"Just thinking of why I have to leave but I'm gunna have to put it on hold for a little while longer." I said.

"Why's that?" Miki asked.

"I have someone's life to make a living hell." I said.

"Your mom picked Tsukiyomi Ikuto as a suitor for you!" They all yelled.

"Yeah and before I leave I will keep my promise. You guys are gunna help right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

I started to climb higher up the tree till I reached the edge of a balcony. I climbed up and walked over to the glass doors. I took out my key and opened the door. I was back in my room. I put on my Pj's and climbed in bed. I fell asleep shortly afterward.

I woke up early the next morning. I walked over to the guest room that Ikuto was staying in. I just happened to know. I opened the door. He lay on his bed soundlessly sleeping. I brought out some string and started my work. I put string all over his room, one bucket of honey above his head, one bucket of ants right next to it. Three buckets of glue around his room and two buckets of feathers in his room. Last but not least a bucket of beans above his door. I knew from his experience that he would've been able to get through that so I added an extra layer of string oil on the floor and an extra surprise so it was a good thing the curtains were closed.

I walked out of his room and shut the door. I walked in to my room and got dressed. I put in my x hair clips and left my room. I walked down stairs and in to the kitchen. Mina sat there eating some ice cream. She offered me a spoon and the bucket. Chocolate my favorite.

"So did you string his room?" She asked

"Yep and I got all the buckets in too."

"What about the extra two layers of string?"

"Yep."

"Great and he normally wakes up around seven so we have five minutes." Mina said.

"Perfect." I said

7:00 Ikuto's POV

I opened my eyes to see string covering my room. I can easily get out of this poor Amu wasted her time. I guess she's not as good as they say. I found an opening where I could sit up. I did and I hit something. Honey started to fall on my head. I was covered. What did I hit? Oh well maybe I bumped a string on accident. I used my cat skills to get past the string above my bed when my feet hit the floor it was slick. I managed to keep my balance though. I tried to makes it through the string again but I hit something that I couldn't see again and was covered in ants. They started to bite me and I slipped on the oil. I screamed and was covered in glue feathers and string. When I finally made it to the door I opened it and was covered in beans. Just great.

Back in the kitchen Amu's POV

We heard a scream and burst out laughing. Even with his skills he wouldn't ba able to make it past four layers of string. Two visible but the other two were invisible. We heard someone run down the stairs and through the kitchen doors. There stood Ikuto covered in everything I had layed out for him including string.

"You did this didn't you?" He asked calmly pointing at me.

"Yeah but I bet you never expected four layers of string." I said. He looked a bit confused.

"Two layers of string were visible and the other two were invisible string" I said pulling out the spool of string I had.

"Of course you never expected that of a girl." I said. He glared at me and walked off to take a shower.

"Phase one complete." I said.

"Phase three commence." Mina said.

(Insert mission impossible 3 theme song here. Lol)

The next thing we did was Greece the floor in front of the bathroom so he'd go flying in to a pile of garbage and has to take another shower. Mission success.

Mission three. Hide all his things in the basement, attic, and all three middle floors. Mission success it took him the rest of the day to find his things so I found my self and Mina in my room talking.

"Mina the final mission is tomorrow." I said.

"Really I thought we were going to go with it for another few days." She said.

"Mina I'm sorry… but." A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You're leaving tomorrow. I understand I would want to leave too." She said

"Yeah." I said. She started to cry too. We silently cried for a few minutes.

"Mina have you noticed that he has a Shugo Chara too?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a cat. Kind of cute."

"That's Yoru." Miki said

"Oh and how would you know Miki?" I asked.

She blushed and went back in her egg.

"Well I had a plan. Since I saw a violin in his room today and he was out in the field playing it he must treasure it. So I thought we could break the strings tie Yoru to it hide it and leave him a note on the case telling him he'll have to find it and if he has any one to consult it'll be me but I'll be gone by then." I said.

"Ok." Mina said and she left the room. I fell asleep later.

The mission went in to plan around noon. We found his violin and tightened the strings till they broke and tied Yoru to them and hid the violin in a tree in the back yard. I wrote the note put it on the case and layed it on the bed.

I headed back to my room and met Mina in there with my stuff all pack. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you Amu." She started to cry in my shoulder.

"It's ok I'll be staying at my aunt and uncles you could visit." I said. She backed up and handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Contacts. Someone might notice you're the princess because of your golden brown eyes so I got you some contacts. They are a dark pink that kind of match your hair." She said.

"Thank you." I said. I grabbed my bags and went to the balcony. I climbed down the Sakura tree and waved to Mina. Ran Miki and Su flew by my sides as I headed towards the forest to my only safe haven.

A/n: This is the end of the chapter. Hope you like it!


	2. Dreams,the Present,Past,and Future!

Dreams, the Present, Past, and Future!

A/n: Chapter two! Yeah! This is going to (hopefully) be great! Well on with the story!

TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA

When the castle was out of sight I began to run. I was almost past all the houses near the castle and then I'd be safe in a cover of jade green forest. I closed my eyes and began to run faster. I gradually started to speed up till everything around me was dark. I opened my eyes to find my self in the forest. I began to slow down till I came to a complete stop. I looked back and could see only a tiny glimpse of the castle far off on it's hill and the town beneath it that no matter how hard you looked the castle was out of sight by all the trees. I turned my back to the castle. Now all that lay ahead was a few miles of forest that kept me from freedom. I raced forward eager to get there. Time seemed to move in slow motion. The joy of finally being free. Everything around me slowed and then came and hit me hard. The slow joy of believing I could be free left me as soon as they had come. I looked around. Where was I? I remembered marking a path when I was little for every time I had snuck out to get to the city but now I couldn't find it. This part of the forest was familiar. It had an eerie feel to it. As if something dark lurked around here. I turned around to see my Shugo Chara's huddled together shivering. I grabbed them and hugged them. I turned to my right and headed away from this place. As I walked away I could've sworn I heard something mutter_ useless._ I felt the hair on my arms stand up and I ran forward heading north. It felt as if I had been running for hours when the bad feeling finally left. I stopped and looked at my watch it had been four hours since I had left. It was three. I began to wander still heading north.

"Amu. A-Are we lost? Ran asked.

"Um. To tell you the truth I don't know. I feel like I'm going the right way but I also have no Idea where I'm going." I said.

"That's just great. You got us lost." Miki said.

"Well I don't see you leading the way now do I." I stated firmly. They were quiet after that.

We walked for another few hours. This meant another few miles. To somewhere, but I didn't know where. It began to get dark and my body grew weary but I didn't give up not till I found where I was going. Just another part of my stubborn side. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the night grew black. I felt a gust of wind and something soft before everything went dark.

Tadase's POV

I sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. Kiseki tried to talk to me but I was lost in my thoughts of the dream I had last night. I was wandering in the forest and then I was met by a pair of golden honey eyes. I never got to finish the dream because Kiseki had woke me up. Whose eyes were they anyways? Why did I dream about them? I finished breakfast and washed my dishes. I walked outside and wandered. I was in a daze so I had no idea where I was going. When I finally slipped out of my daze I was at a bus stop and was about to board the bus. I got on wondering where I was going. I went through town. The bus stopped at the next stop and I thought about getting off but something told me to stay on and go a little further. I was in the next town when I finally decided to get off. It had been about two hours so it was 1:00. I began to walk around. This town was pretty nice. It was close to the forest too. It had some fairly good sized houses and a few parks. After a little while of walking my phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Tadase where are you man? We were supposed to meet at the park an hour ago." Kukai asked.

I looked at my watch to see that it was three. I thought about going back but something told me I had something to do here.

"Sorry, I won't be able to make it I'm in the next town running some errands." I said.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." He said and hung up. I hung up my phone and began walking around.

I came up to the forest and decided to go in. I headed south a ways but came back. I picked up a sharp rock and started to wander again marking some of the trees so I could find my way out again. After a few hours I found myself wandering in circles and coming back to the exit. It began to get dark. I finally choose one direction and walked it straight. I marked the trees and went deeper in to the forest. I gradually grew darker and I was about to turn back when I heard something. It sounded like something had dropped on the ground. I ran forward through some bushes and past some weeping willows and found a body lying on the ground. I walked up to it. I turned it over and checked for a pulse. I could tell it was a girl by the facial features. I couldn't find a pulse for a few seconds but then it appeared. I watched her chest rise and fall for a few seconds then picked her up.

I walked back the way I came fallowing the markings. It took less time then it did to get up here. I walked through the town and got on the bus at the bus stop. There was practically no one on the bus so it wasn't as embarrassing. When we got to my stop I walked back to my house. I took her in to the spare bedroom and layed her down on the bed. She had two back packs hanging off each shoulder I took them off of her and set them next to the bed.

I got a chair and sat down next to the bed. She looked exhausted. I wonder what she's been doing all day.

"Do you think she's ok?" Kiseki asked.

"Yeah she just seems exhausted." I said.

Her eyes began to flutter and they opened slightly. I watched her eyes look around for a moment before they opened in surprise. She sat up quickly and looked around. Her eyes stopped on me. I held a gasp in when I saw them.

They were a golden honey color.

Amu's POV

I saw a swirl of colors before a picture began to form. _I was standing in a park with no one around. I saw one boy there. He had blonde hair and violet red eyes. He was about three inches taller than me. I ran to the fountain and he fallowed. _It was the same as the last day I saw that boy. He was my only friend from the town beneath the castle._ We sat at the fountain and talked. Not about anything really we were just talking to talk and be with each other. He looked at me and took a hold of my hand and dragged me somewhere. We were a ways in to the woods when he stopped underneath a tree. There was a tree house there. He climbed up the tree but I couldn't because I was wearing a dress. He sent down a little swing and I sat on it. He pulled the swing up and let helped me on to the tree house. We walked in side and sat down at the table and chairs he had in there._

"_Tadase I won't be able to come down here anymore. My mom doesn't want me too." I said._

_He looked surprised._

"_Why? I mean there is nothing dangerous and I'd miss you. You can't just leave and not come back." He said._

"_I'm sorry. My mom expects me to be home in a few minutes I have to go." I said walking out the door. He followed me out to help me down. Be fore I sat down on the swing I whispered in his ear._

"_It's not like I'll never come back. One day when I'm older I'll escape and come back to you. I promise." I said._

"_Pinky promise?" He asked._

_I held out my pinky and his clasped around mine. We chanted the ever so famous promise._

"_Pinky promise that if you lie I'll make you swallow a thousand needles. Promise made." We chanted. I hugged him and he let me down._

The colors began to swirl and the picture changed.

"_Honey your being a bit hard on her." My mom said. I was watching around the corner unnoticed as my parents talked about me._

"_I don't care if she is going to be married to become queen then I will pick her suitor. I only want the best for her and nothing else." My dad said. _

"_Well don't you think it would be better if she chose? She deserves her true love or at least even a chance at love." My mom said._

_I ran out and began to yell._

"_Stop deciding MY future! It's mine to choose and I won't let you take it over." I yelled at them. "Besides I don't believe in any of it. I don't believe in love so just choose a suitor for me and see what I make of it." There was only a matter of time before I left anyways. I may not have believed in love but I believed in crushes and they tore me away from mine a year ago. I was a nine year old with attitude and I won't let some grown up control my life especially if they take me away from someone I cared about._

Everything went dark again and my eyes began to flutter. I opened them slightly and looked around. I saw a ceiling instead of the night sky that I remembered. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked around till my eyes fell on a boy. He looked just like the boy from my dream and I couldn't help but mumble:

"H-Hotori Tadase?" I asked.

"Hoshina Amu?" He asked. I nodded slightly. Yep even four years ago when I met him I went by Hoshina Amu. Didn't want anyone to know I was the princess.

"Why were you in the woods?" He asked.

"I had to keep my promise. And I never planned staying up there with my parents. So now I'm staying down here with my aunt and uncle." I said.

"You still remember that promise?" He asked.

"Well actually I just remembered it because I had a dream about that day and If it weren't for the dream I probably wouldn't have remembered who you were." I said. He just kind of smiled expecting me to forget.

"Well I should be getting to my aunt and uncles house." I said. I started to stand up but he stopped me and pushed me back down.

"No you need rest. You look exhausted and I found you on the forest floor passed out. You can stay here for the night and I can take you home tomorrow." He said and pulled the covers over me.

"Okay." I said and I fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. I pulled the contacts out of my bag and put them in. I walked in to the kitchen to find Tadase cooking. He set two plates on the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me in. He took the seat across from me.

"Tadase didn't you say a few years ago that you lived with your grandma?" I asked.

"Yes but she's out of town right now." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey did your eye color change?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I'm wearing contacts I got them a little while ago." I said.

"Oh." He said. We ate the rest of our meal in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Just the two of us enjoying each others presence.

When we were finished he took my plate and washed the dishes. I walked back to the room I was staying in and grabbed my stuff. Tadase walked up to me.

"I'll walk you home ok?" He asked.

"Ok." I said.

We walked out of his house and I pointed him in the right direction. About half way there my arms grew tired of carrying my bags.

"Here let me carry them." Tadase said noticing me struggling to hold them.

"No… You … Don't" I tried to protest but he already had them. We walked for about half an hour when the house came in to view.

"There it is!" I yelled. I began to run with Tadase at my heels. ( It's basically the house she lives in, in the anime.)

I burst through the door.

"I'm here!" I yelled. My aunt and uncle came up and hugged me.

"You here quit early me and your uncle thought it would take you a few days to get here. But it only took you one apparently." My aunt said.

"Yep." I said.

"Well let us show you to you room. We got it set up and everything and we got you some new clothes and your school uniform." My aunt said as we walked through the door to my room. It was amazing it even had a balcony. (Just the same room she has in the anime.) I had my school uniform sitting out on my bed.

"Judging by the uniform you'll be going to the same school as me." Tadase said.

"Yes!" I said. He laughed at me and set my bags down on my bed. He helped me unpack and we talked.

"So how's it been the past three years?" I asked.

"You know pretty good. Schools been good. My grandmas been well. What about you?" He asked.

"That's good. I've been ok. Nothing really changed. My parents are still bossy and my sister still annoying but cute." I said.

"It's been pretty lonely without you." I said. "You were the only friend I had outside of my house and all three of the other houses." I said. There were actually only four houses beneath the castle then a whole bunch of forest and then the city. It was great to be back here.

"It's great to be here." I said.

"Great to have you back." Tadase said. My aunt walked in.

"It's time for lunch Amu and you can join us too." My aunt said gesturing towards Tadase.

"Oh. This is my friend Hotori Tadase." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. You're welcome around any time." My aunt said.

We walked down to the kitchen and ate lunch. Tadase talked with my aunt and uncle and I just watched them or the TV. It was interesting to watch them talk as if they were family. I never really thought it would be so easy to talk over a meal and enjoy yourself. I should try at dinner tonight. We finished lunch and Tadase and I went back to my room to finish unpacking. We were silent as we unpack and we were done in about twenty minuets.

"Hey uh Tadase-kun. Would you like to hang out at the park the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

We both walked down the stairs and out the door heading towards the park.

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. So was it any good? Tell me please. Review Review Review. Find out what happens while they are at the park in the next chapter Park "Dates" and Spies? Well hope you liked it and I can't wait for your reviews! See ya!


	3. Parks Dates and Spies?

Park, "Dates" and Spies?

A/N: Here's the next chappie!

TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA TRPA

Amu's Pov

We walked through the front door and he began to lead me to the park.

"This is so great! Everything looks the same from all my visits!" I squealed.

"That's different. Where's the ignorant, air headed, and stubborn Amu I know." Tadase joked. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Well you know. " I said. He laughed a little bit.

"What? I can't be excited to be back and free of my parents?" I asked. He laughed harder at my anger.

"Some people never change. You defiantly haven't Amu." He said.

"Well maybe I like the way I am. You haven't changed either." I said turning away from him again.

"Sorry. I meant it as a compliment." He said.

"Ok I forgive you. As long as you buy me ice cream when we get to the park." I said with a slight grin on my face.

"Alright." He said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was great to see this place again and to be with Tadase. It was so amazing. I never thought in my life that I would be here again but mostly be here again with Tadase. So many memories of the past with us together were put in this place. We walked in the park.

"Chocolate flavor right?" He asked

"Yes!" I said.

"Ok you go wait over by the fountain." He said. He walked off and I walked towards the fountain and sat on a bench near it. I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me. I looked back but saw nothing. Weird, I thought I was being watched. Tadase came back and handed me my ice cream and we walked off.

Spy number one's POV (Kukai)

"Ok guys it's never like Tadase to skip a meeting so were going to have to find out why he was gone." I said.

"OOH! I know let's spy on him." Yaya said.

"Uhh you two I don't think this is a good idea maybe he was just busy." Nadeshiko said but Yaya and I completely ignored her.

"Good Idea Yaya! First stop his house." I said.

At Tadase's house

"He's not here." Yaya whined.

"If he's not here then let's go to the park." I said.

At the park

We settled in some bushes and took out our binoculars. We searched around the park until I saw him walk in the entrance. Someone followed behind him. Probably just a random person who walked in with him at the same time. They stopped and he asked her a question. I couldn't hear what he said but then he went over to the ice cream car and she began walking towards the fountain.

"Do you think they are on a date?" Yaya asked.

"Shhh. Yaya she's coming this way." Nadeshiko said.

She sat on the bench in front of where we were hiding and Yaya began to get restless and started to wiggle around. She looked back and I thought she saw us till she turned back around. Tadase came back with the ice cream and they walked off.

"Follow them." I said. We followed them around the park. All they did was talk and eat their ice cream. She would laugh sometimes. That's a good sign. Tadase isn't a very funny person. Maybe he's different with her but anyways I think he's found a winner. She's been approved by me. They walked over to a bench and sat down. We sat in the bushes behind them. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they said. We all leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"It's been great being able to see you again Tadase." The girl said. So they've known each other for a while. Tadase replied but it was too soft for me to hear so I leaned in farther.

"Yaya wants to hear to." Yaya said pushing me over and leaning over to hear. We both lost our balance and fell out of the bushes. I looked up to see Tadase and the girl staring at us. They were on their feet now, must have jumped up in surprise.

"K- Kukai Yaya what are you guys doing here?" Tadase asked. I stood up and dusted my self off. Nadeshiko came walking through the bushes.

"They wanted to spy on you because you weren't at the meeting yesterday." Nadeshiko explained.

Amu's POV

"Y-You were spying on me?" Tadase asked looking a little hurt.

"Yep, and we see you were going on a date with your little girlfriend here." The one named Kukai said winking and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I glared at him and pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"I don't date and I definitely don't have a boyfriend." I said in a cold tone still glaring at him.

"Sheesh it was just a joke." Kukai said.

"I don't joke about stuff like that." I said flames almost coming out of my eyes. If only the poor guy knew what I went through. Every suitor and every loser trying to win my heart. Dating, love and stuff like that are all lies.

"Ok then, any ways Tadase who's your friend?" Kukai asked.

"Her name is Hoshina Amu she just moved down here and she is going to be going to the same school as us. The reason I wasn't there yesterday was because she is an old friend and I went to meet her when she came down." Tadase said. Half of it was true.

"Oh ok," Kukai said, "Well have fun on your date."

I felt the flames come to my eyes and saw Tadase turn a light shade of pink. Always easily embarrassed I see.

"Tadase can I kill your friend Kukai now or later?" I asked.

"Leave him be he'll eventually grow up." Tadase said smiling. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Well let's walk around the park a little while longer." I said.

"Sure." Tadase agreed we walked around some more and Tadase told me all about his friends. It was soon sunset and we sat down on a bench. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Tired? Tadase asked.

"Yeah." I said. We sat there for a minute and my eyes started to close. My head started to droop and found its way on to Tadase's shoulder. I layed there for a few minutes with my head lying on his shoulder. I don't want this moment to end. Just us two. It was great being with Tadase again. He was always and always will be my best friend.

"Hoshina-san we should get you home." Tadase said.

"Ok Tadase-kun." I said. We walked back to my house and I said goodbye to Tadase at the door. He walked away in the direction of his house. I can't wait till school starts back up then we'll be able to hang out all the time. This is going perfect. I don't have to be the princess or live with my parents I get to go to an actual school and my best friend is here. Yes! Everything is going perfect. I went up to my room and layed on my bed thinking of everything that had happened today.

Earlier Kukai's POV

It was sunset and those two sat down on a bench. I had been spying on them the whole time. They didn't seem to be on a date. Amu's head began to droop and she layed it on Tadase's shoulder. Tadase's face turned bright red. So she may no like him in that way but he definitely likes her. This is going to be interesting.

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Finally it took me forever to write this cuz I kept running out of ideas. Well see ya. Till the next chapter, First Day of School.

It's Amu's first day will she make a big impression or a big blunder find out later when I put it up.


End file.
